


The Service

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David cannot fathom Louis and Lestat's continued patronage at a quite frankly awful cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Service

“Why do you come here?” asked David. Lestat and Louis gravitated toward this one particular bar in the French quarter, and he couldn’t work out why. The place was somewhat grubby, the clientele tedious, and the staff looked as though they could cheerfully shoot each and every one of the patrons.  
“The service” said Lestat, simply, trading an amused glance with Louis.  
“But its terrible” he protested, and both of his companions nodded.  
“We’ve been coming here for years, and still no one notices..” Loiuis explained, sliding his untouched drink onto the nearest empty table, and suddenly David understood. Keeping up the pretence of life was a heavy burden, and the lack of attention that they were being paid was an alleviation.


End file.
